Ellen DeGeneres
Ellen Lee DeGeneres ( ; born January 26, 1958) is an American comedian, television host, actress, writer, and producer. She starred in the popular sitcom Ellen from 1994 to 1998 and has hosted her syndicated TV talk show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, since 2003. Her stand-up career started in the early 1980s, and included a 1986 appearance on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. As a film actress, DeGeneres starred in Mr. Wrong (1996), EDtv (1999), and The Love Letter (1999), and provided the voice of Dory in the Pixar animated films Finding Nemo (2003) and Finding Dory (2016); for Nemo, she was awarded the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress, the first time an actress won a Saturn Award for a voice performance. In 2010, she was a judge on American Idol for its ninth season. She starred in two television sitcoms, Ellen from 1994 to 1998, and The Ellen Show from 2001 to 2002. During the fourth season of Ellen in 1997, she came out as a lesbian in an appearance on The Oprah Winfrey Show. Her character, Ellen Morgan, also came out to a therapist played by Winfrey, and the series went on to explore various LGBT issues, including the coming-out process. In 2008, she married her longtime girlfriend Portia de Rossi. DeGeneres has hosted the Academy Awards, Grammy Awards, and the Primetime Emmys. She has authored four books and started her own record company, Eleveneleven, as well as a production company, A Very Good Production. She also launched a lifestyle brand, ED Ellen DeGeneres, which comprises a collection of apparel, accessories, home, baby, and pet items. She has won 30 Emmys, 20 People's Choice Awards (more than any other person), and numerous other awards for her work and charitable efforts. In 2016, she received the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Filmography 'Film' 'Music videos' References External links * Ellen DeGeneres on IMDb Category:Ellen DeGeneres Category:1958 births Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Activists from California Category:Actresses from Beverly Hills, California Category:Actresses from New Orleans Category:American film actresses Category:American Idol participants Category:American game show hosts Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American television talk show hosts Category:American voice actresses Category:American women activists Category:American women comedians Category:American women philanthropists Category:Annie Award winners Category:Cajun people Category:Comedians from Louisiana Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Talk Show Host winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Former Christian Scientists Category:Lesbian actresses Category:Lesbian writers Category:LGBT broadcasters from the United States Category:LGBT comedians Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT people from California Category:LGBT people from Louisiana Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Mark Twain Prize recipients Category:People from Atlanta, Texas Category:People from Metairie, Louisiana Category:University of New Orleans alumni Category:Writers from California Category:Writers from New Orleans Category:QVC people Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients